


Oh! it's a lovely war

by romans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, WIP, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's visiting the 20th century, nosing around for alien tech.  He hooks up with a handsome Sergeant, and gets a little more than he bargained for. Snippet of a Jack/Bucky Jack/Steve Steve/Bucky Jack/Peggy (look, you get the picture) fic I will write after Big Bang. There’s no way in hell Jack could have resisted A) the Tesseract and B) Bucky Barnes. </p><p>( I just had to write <i>a little bit</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! it's a lovely war

He spots Sergeant Barnes leaving the bar, and something in the carriage of his shoulders, the dragging resignation of his step, spikes his interest. So Jack follows, hoping vaguely for another assignation, maybe just a cigarette. Who knows. He’ll work it out when he gets there.

He lingers for a moment in the doorway, watches Barnes duck around a corner, and leaves the light and laughter of the pub to step into the cool alleyway behind. A car jerks to a halt in front of the bar and Jacks salutes and steps aside to let some official-looking bodies in. London smells of smoke and singed rubble, but the skies are clear tonight, a million stars sparkling overhead. Jack winks back at them (he might be a little tipsy) and steps into the alleyway.

He finds Barnes backed up against the wall by a friendly blond giant. His neck is bared to the other man’s lips and his hands are fisted in the man’s spotless uniform. Silver bars glint in the moonlight and Jack smirks, wonders what Stevie back home would think of Barnes and his predilection for climbing the ranks. Maybe Stevie’s an open-minded sort of fella. Barnes certainly isn’t holding back. His hands have wandered into the Captain’s hair now, and he’s pulling the other man up for a kiss.

"Has anyone seen Barnes?" someone is asking around the bar. Jack peers back into the bar and sees Colonel Phillips making his way towards the door, face like a thunderstorm.

He taps a cigarette out, clears his throat.

"Hey, Sergeant," he says, and Barnes jerks away from the Captain like he’s been stabbed. His new friend curls in on himself and turns his face away from Jack, hunching his shoulders so that Jack can only see the broad expanse of his jacket. _Fuckin’ brass_ , Jack thinks (he’s still getting used to being a Captain, really. And a Jack, come to think of it. It’s not his fault.) Always looking out for number one.

"Got a light?" Jack asks, and then he grins. "Phillips is headed your way," he adds. "I thought you might be more comfortable inside."

"Jesus, Buck," the blond says, and Sergeant Barnes blinks at Jack for a minute before he nods. He sketches a sloppy salute ( _thanks_ ) and all but shoves the Captain down the alley, into the shadows. The Captain turns to look back at Jack, and he catches a flash of a profile, bright blue eyes-

He drops the match he’s lighting.

Not just any Captain. _The Captain_. One of the first genetically enhanced humans known to science.

Sergeant Barnes - _Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes_ , Jack’s brain fills in, suddenly - and fucking Stevie _Rogers_. Literally fucking, apparently.

He’s usually better than this. He’s usually so much better than this.

Jack cups a hand around another match, cigarette clutched between his teeth, and does a perfect impression of a surprised soldier when Colonel Phillips appears at the head of the alley.

"Want a light, sir?" he asks, letting the match go out. Phillips frowns at him, peers down the alley.

"Where in the hell’d they get to?" he asks. It’s rhetorical. Jack wasn’t planning on telling, anyways.

Jack waits until Phillips has slammed back into his car before lighting his cigarette. Then he exhales a cloud of smoke, leans against the brick wall, and grins up at the Vega system.

Life is always full of surprises, isn’t it?

(Three months from now, he’ll pluck a rose right out of the sky, and romance her in front of Big Ben. But he doesn’t know that yet. He’s got a ways to go.)

(Just like the Captain).


End file.
